


Just Ask

by MGirl113



Series: Tickle Fics [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Emo Evan Hansen, M/M, Pastel Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Punk Evan, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish! Connor, cotton candy and hunters au, ticklish connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Connor loves being tickled by his boyfriend.But how do you... ask for tickles?AU created by Softmushie on tumblr





	Just Ask

Connor had a thing.

 

Well, that's stupid. Connor had a lot of things. A cynically sweet sister, a cotton candy machine, and a boyfriend from a parallel universe. And let’s not forget about 15 different pins for his pink hoodie. But...

This was different.

Connor liked being tickled. Maybe it was a kink, but it wasn't really sexual. He just liked to laugh. Something about when his boyfriend would pin him down and dig his fingers into his sides, trace the name of his neck, and just wreck him with loving tickles was so endearing, he just couldn't get enough of it.

Ever since he'd told Evan about his little... thing... he was pleasantly surprised too find out how understanding and sweet Evan was. To be granted, Evan was always a sweetheart. Whether he'd like to admit it or not. Maybe he had a punk exterior but deep down he was truly a hopeless romantic, even if he didn't show it.

Regardless, Evan was really nice about it. Connor was getting tickled almost ever day. And honestly, Connor was sure getting used to it. Although, as much as Connor adored tickles, and believe me, he did. There was just one slight fault that kept Connor from his ticklish paradise.

Connor didn't know how to ask for tickles.

Now that he was getting tickled more often, he was craving them even more. But he was too flustered to ask for it. How did they do it on Tumblr? As far as he'd seen everyone else had the same problem.

So what to do? He opted to hinting relentlessly. Basically, that meant reaching for everything on the top shelf, resting with arms behind his head, no socks, wearing crop tops, etc. It was honestly kind of tiring.

Today was a day like usual. It was a Sunday, Connor was over at Evan's because Heidi was out for the weekend. He had convinced Evan to let him do his nails, and therefore with his freshly painted black, Evan was very cautiously typing on his phone.

Connor had this feeling. That same bubbly tingling in his stomach that he felt every day. He was in a real lee mood right now. This was an intense one too. He couldn't stop blushing and smiling at everything, he was in a constant state of giggles, and oh boy was he sensitive. that always happened with his lee moods, and the only way to help him was to be absolutely wrecked with tickles.

He was wearing a light lavender purple cropped tank top and some flowered flowy shorts. Currently he sat criss crossed in the floor in front of Evan, trying to brainstorm ways to get Evan to give him tickles. Now he was definitely regretting the manicure he gave Evan. How was he gonna do it now? Ugh...

"Connie?"

Connor woke from his daze withstart, looking to Evan. "Y-Yeah Evie?" Welp. There was the stutter. Guess he'll die.

"You seem a bit on edge baby, something bothering you?" Evan asked. He'd most definitely noticed how fidgety and antsy his boyfriend was.

Connor blushed furiously. "Nope! Everything's good! Cotton candy and rainbows!" He rambled nervously.

Evan smiled in amusement. "Heh. Is that so?"

"Mhmm!" he answered. A bit too quickly he might add.

"Well okay then..." Evan seemingly passed it off.

But then, oh God he did something infuriating.

Connor didn't notice it at first. He noticed Vena was making a strange gesture with his hand. But all of a sudden he saw it and when he realized he froze.

Evan curled him fingers and clawed them as if he was...

Like he was giving little...

Ghost tickles..

Dear god. Connor felt his face slowly heating up. This was NOT happening.

"W-What... are you doing?" Connor asked shakily. He swore he saw Evan bite back a smile.

"Just drying out my nails a bit faster. I think they're done now," Evan said passively.

"That's... good," Connor breathed out as Evan scooted closer.

Connor held back a huge yelp as he felt a strong hand slink its way around his tony waist. He let out a squeak. Why, why, why, why?

"You good, Cupcake?" Evan asked. Connor turned red at the nickname. Dear God...

"Mhm," Connor yipped, not taking his eyes off of the hand at his side.

He couldn't take it. Now was a good time as any, right?

Connor stretched his arms above his head, then wrapped them around Evan's neck. He rested his head upon his strong shoulder, making sure his neck was exposed and vulnerable.

Nothing. What!!? How obvious did he have to make it?

Connor let out a silent whine.

"You know you can just ask, right?"

Connor's eyes widened. Oh my God. "W-What?"

Evan chuckled. "I mean, you're not exactly being sneaky about it."

 

Connor pushed away from Evan, crossing his arms around his midsection. "I d-don't know what you're talking about..."

 

"You've been doing it every day," Evan grinned. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Less layers, reaching for high things on the shelf, the stretching. Maybe its just to tease me but..."

 

Connor almost squealed in embarrassment. "I mean... kinda," Connor mumbled.

He was met with three fingers wiggling against his tummy.

 

"Eek!" Connor squealed, dancing away. "Evan! Dohon't!"

 

Evan snorted. He knew he didn't really mean it. "Don"t what?"

 

"Chtcsk... nothing!" He blushed furiously.

"Tickles?”

 

"Aiyayayayayay! Don't say that, don't say it!" Connor shrieked, squirming, bouncing in place, shaking his head black and forth. Thanks to his stupid lee mood, everything Evan said was made a million times worse.

 

"What...? Tickle?"

"Mmmmmm I told you not to!" He pouted, red face and hiding his face in his hands.

Evan smirked. "Seriously. Just ask."

Connor lowered his head so his hair covered his face. "Mmmmm!"

"You're really gonna make me do this?"

In a second, Connor was pinned down on his back. Evan wasn't holding him down or anything but Connor wasn't struggling so...

"I'm giving you one last chance," Evan offered. Connor stubbornly shook his head. "Fine, " Evan shrugged. "Your funeral."

Then Conor felt it. Jesus Christ, this was the end, goodbye world oh god.

Evan had his hand on Connor's exposed belly, and he was clawing it, but not enough to really do anything. And it was driving Connor up the wall.

"M...Mmph!" Connor whines and struggled, though not making a move to escape. He grunted in frustration and embarrassment. It tickled... but not enough. This was too much.

"Well..?"

"E-E-Ehehehevan! Plehehease!" Connor giggled. "W-W-W..."

"Please what?" Evan smirked. "Say it..." he hummed, dragging a light finger down Connor's side. He shivered into oblivion.

"C-C-Can I... Can I h-have t-t-t-t..." he couldn't say it.

"C'mon cupcake..." Evan smiled, clawing at his tummy.

"EEK! T-Tickles! Can I have tickles!!" Connor exclaimed, flustered beyond imagination.

Evan chuckled. "As you wish."

Connor suddenly felt overloaded with tickles as Evan dig into his stomach.

"EII! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAVEHAHAHAN!! EEK!" Connor squeaked. Finally.

"See? All you had to do was ask!" Evan grinned smugly. He slowed his tickling to fluttering his fingertips delicately across his skin. "Where to next?"

"Ihihihihihihi gehehehehehet tohohohoh choohohohose?" Connor giggled.

"Did I stutter?" Evan smirked. "You're taking too long," He spidered Up Connor's sides, warning a yip and hard laughter.

"OHOHOHOHOKAY!! UHUHUHUHUMDEHEHER AHAHAHARMS!" Connor shrieked. It was one of his worst spots and he loved it.

"Alright, if you insist..." he hummed shoving his fingers under Connor's arms and wiggling then around. Immediately Connor slammed his arms down, well aware that he'd trapped the torturous digits under as they dig into his pits. He loved it.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! EIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Connor laughed joyously. He felt himself start to tear up.

“Here’s a fun game. Keep your hands up for as long as possible. Then I’ll go easier on you,” Evan offered.

“Buhuhuhut whahahahats thehehehe fuhuhuhun Ihihihihihihin thahahat?” Connor giggled as he raised him arms slowly.

Evan rolled his eyes and began his torture. He started with a singer fingertip and lightly wiggles it in the hollow of Connor’s under arm. He didn’t expect a shrill yelp as Connor burst into loud laughter. “Geez. If one finger gets you booming, let’s see what happens with all five...”

Connor felt like he’d been electrocuted.

Immediately he shot his arms down and presumed with cheerful belly laughter.

“AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAVAHAHAHAAN!! IHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHANT TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IHIHIHIHIHIHIT!”

Evan ignored the plea, dogging one hand under the arm and used the other to scratch alongconnors neck.

“SKY! SKYHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!”

Evan quickly pulled back, recognizing the safe word. Connor lay there, his chest heaving up and down as he gasped for air. His lips were stuck in a wide smile. “Thahahahat... I liked that...”

Evan smiled lovingly. “Yeah. You should ask more often.”

“I might, Evie. I think I just might.”


End file.
